A Long Lost Love
by lichiiFox
Summary: Rad's cousin, Sonya, comes to be a tutor for him during the summer. How will she meet the Transformers and what will come out of that..? story title will change OFCxJetfire


**A Long Lost Love**

by _lichiiFox_

-

Warnings: 1) This is my first Transformer fic (that I'm going to publish here at ,  
2) I'm not a native English speaker / writer, so weird sentences and wording is to be expected!,  
3) I'm currently working on another fandom (and buuuuusy with school), so this story may, or may not, be continued sometime in the future!  
4) Story title is pending, hah : D

Long story short: Rad's cousin, Sonya, comes to be a tutor for him during the summer. How will she meet the Transformers and what will come out of that..?  
Pairings: SonyaxOMC, SonyaxJetfire  
Rating: T for now, might go up!

-

Sonya sighed as she unpacked her things from the back of her car. She had volunteered (or, her step mother had volunteered her to it) to take care of her uncle's kid, Rad, this summer. She liked Rad, but the idea of being stuck up in this small village for the whole summer didn't actually appeal to her. Sure, her friends had all some kind of jobs for the summer too, but at least they didn't have to move 400 km away from home.

Sonya flung her big bag pack down to the ground. Yeah, she just hadn't been fast in enough in sending in her papers to get a better job, so here she was instead. At least Rad's father would be paying her and she would have her own room, get food and her gas expenses would be covered as well.

She pushed her black long hair back when it slipped to block her view of her knapsacks on the ground. Pushing the backdoor of the car down she took couple packs and started dragging them to the front door of the White family home.

After being shown her room and the rest of the house, she was unpacking her things in her room when she heard Rad come back home. After a while she heard footsteps end right behind her room's door. A soft knock could be heard and she smiled. "Come in!" she announced.

The door opened and Rad pushed his head through. "Hi Sonya!" he said and smiled. "Hi Rad, it's nice to see you again" Sonya said back neutrally but still smiled back at him, coming to shake his hand. Rad had grown since the last time she had seen him. That was three years ago, though, so that might have something to do with it..

Rad was 13 now, and Sonya was 20. "Yeah, you too.. Um.. So, have you checked the house out yet?" Rad asked, obviously a little uncomfortable for some reason. "Yeah, your mom showed me around" Sonya answers and turns back to her pack, taking couple jeans out of it and placing them on the bed. "They said they'll be leaving early tomorrow night for their trip, so we'll have some sort of get-together-family-dining happening this evening" Sonya smoothed her jeans that she had taken out. "We can start our lessons tomorrow morning then"

Rad scratched the side of his head. "Um, okay.. I think I have my books laying around in my room somewhere"

"Okay, you go find those books and I'll check them out for tomorrow as well, k?" she asked and gave him a sympathetic smile while taking socks out from her pack. _Poor guy_, she thought to herself, _summer tutoring must be a bore for a guy his age.._ But for some reason Rad had left behind in his school works this year. That's the main reason Sonya was here for the summer anyway. To help him catch up with the rest of the kids in his class.

"Yeah, ok" Rad said and left, closing the door after him, leaving Sonya to unpack rest of her belongings.

Sonya was awake in her bed when the Rad's parents left for their trip. They would be going to Japan for three weeks, leaving Sonya in charge of the White house and of course, looking after Rad.

Sonya flipped to her side and felt for the photograph she had stacked under the covers of her bed. Pulling it out she looked at the photo in the dim light. It was a photo of herself and a boy of her own age, taken two years ago. The boy was tall, not overly thin but not so bulky either. He had close cropped red hair on the sides of his head, growing longer on the top. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans, a grin on his face, holding in his lap a smiling version of Sonya herself.

The photo was dog eared in the edges already, obviously been inside a wallet for a while now. She turned the photo to read the text:

_"To my one and only climber girl,  
with love,  
Jesse"_

Turning the photo around her again she looked at the smiling eyes of the pair in the photo. She felt a small smile creep up to her own lips and then she put the photo back to where it had been.

"Okay, I think we have both had enough of the Periodic table for today?" Sonya asked laughing. Rad sighed, but still smiled. "I thought you would never say that.."  
Sonya giggled, "The look on your face spoke volumes! Come on, let's go make some food" she said as she closed the chemistry book and left for the kitchen.

She had finished doing sandwiches for them both when the phone started ringing and she went to answer it. "Hello, White residence, Sonya MacKenzie here"  
"Um.. hi. This is Carlos Lopez, a friend of Rad's..?"  
"Oh, hi! Rad's here, I'll go get him for ya. Hang on a sec"  
"Thanks"  
Sonya put the receiver down a little and yelled for Rad to come answer the phone. She listened while Rad talked with his friend.  
"Um.. Carlos I'm not sure if I can come out right now, I.." he cast a sad look at Sonya's direction and she smiled at him. "You can go out, but be back here at 4PM"  
Rad's face beamed back at her, "Hey, Carlos? yeah, I can come! Meet me at the usual place, k? -- okay, bye!"

"Thanks Sonya!!" Rad yelled as he darted to the front door to go meet his friend. Sonya smiled and went to clean the kitchen up. Rad was a sweet kid, it seemed. She didn't see any of that oh-so-famous teen angst anywhere in him. She decided to put the MTV on while she cleaned, Paramore's "That's What You Get" was on.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

_ That's what you get when you let your heart win. __Whoa!_

It was just 4.15PM when she decided she would go out herself to take a look to see if she could spot Rad anywhere. So much for her earlier thought of Rad being punctual, huh?

Just as she opened the front door of the house, a yellow car pulled to the driveway and Rad popped out. "Thanks, HotShot!" he yelled to whoever was driving the car and slammed the door shot.

"Rad!" Sonya yelled to him at the door, the boy looked up, surprised. "You're late.."

"Ah, sorry.. We just got carried away, that's all"

The yellow car was already pulling out, and maybe even a bit hurriedly in her eyes. Rad walked over to her, his back a little hunched, looking guilty.

"Who was that?" she asked him when he reached her at the porch.

"Um, huh? Oh! That was um.. Carlos' father. He.. He was in a hurry to go to the grocery store" Rad stumbled a little with his words.

Sonya gave him her "oh-please" look, crossing her arms to her middle. "I swear!" Rad said back, cheeks a little red in colour.

"Okay.. Go do your math work, I put something up for you already. I'll start cooking a meal for us, and then we'll check your process"

Rad nodded and went inside. Sonya watched the yellow car disappear behind a small hill and sighed to herself. Maybe that was Carlos' dad, or then some older "friend" of Rad's.. Whatever the case, the next time she would follow him.

She knew it was sneaky and not fair, but she had to take care of the boy, and she would be damned if she would have to call Rad's parents and tell them they would have to come back home because something might have happened to their son.

Couple days had passed and Rad had come along nicely with his summer work. He had told Sonya his friend, Carlos, also got extra tutoring this summer.

_"So, why do you think you guys left so far behind?" Sonya asked while she tuned her acoustic guitar. It was evening, and they had just had an evening snack. They were seated in the big couch that was situated in the TV room of the White house.  
"Erm.. I guess we have a lot in our minds.. I guess.." Rad had muttered.  
There were times like these Sonya thought Rad was a million miles away, clearly lost in his _

_thoughts. "You guys.. Don't do drugs or anything like that..?" she guessed and played couple tunes from her guitar, afraid of the answer. Luckily she didn't have to.  
"What!? NO!" Rad gave a dry chuckle. "It's nothing like that. It's just.. I don't know HOW to explain it"  
".. but you have some new friends, right? I mean, I saw Carlos' dad today and he doesn't have a yellow car.."  
Rad's face went beat red. "..yeah, we do.." he said and bowed his head down.  
"Just be careful, Rad, okay?" Sonya asked and touched his arm with her hand.  
Rad smiled back at her. "I will, I promise"_

Sonya watched as Rad left the White house to hang out with Carlos again. _Sorry Rad_, she though, _but your promise just isn't enough._

After a while she locked the house and threw her black, short leather jacket on and went after Rad. She hopped into her car and started it quickly, rolling out to the street.

Spotting the boy bicycling down the road she began tailing him. After ten minutes, Rad met with Carlos. She listened them greet each other, as they clearly began waiting for someone else. After a while a girl on an orange scooter came to them. She smiled inside her car. _Aha, so there's a GIRL involved.._

The friends left up the street. Sonya had been driving here couple times, the road went up to the hill where there was at least some kind of space research lab located. She hadn't paid it any attention though.

She wondered what the kids would do there though.. There wasn't exactly anything else except the lab.. She rolled silently after the kids. They were going pretty fast with their scooter, bike and Carlos had some sort of powered up board..? She shook her head as she followed them, kids..

Her radio was playing The Spill Canvas' "Polygraph, Right Now!" She liked rocking songs, so her car radio was tuned to a rock station.

She followed the kids to some sort of a small forest road. She had to make sure they wouldn't spot her, so she had to pull back a little. That was a mistake though, as she soon came to a crossroad and the kids where nowhere to be seen.

_Oh great_, she thought to herself as she got out of her car to look around, _I've lost them_. She sighed in resignation. There was nothing else to do except turn back and go back to the house. She would follow them another time then..

Doing a tight circle she started driving the road back home. After a while she thought she felt her car vibrate quite violently. "What the Hell..?" she said out loud, a little afraid. True, this part was known for having earth quakes. Small ones though.

She pulled her car to the curb and shut it down. She heard nothing. Not even the birds, which was odd since she was still deep in the forest. Everything seemed almost, evil.. She got out of her car and stood holding to the door's frame.

Then she saw something that made her jaw to fall and eyes turn into saucer sized orbs. A big robot flew in the air, dropping drastically down, hitting to the ground on his back and hissing out, presumably of pain, when it hit the unforgiving Earth surface.

The robot was mainly blue in color, although Sonya could make out a little yellow and black color there as well. The thing had its head to her direction and she thought she knew the moment it saw her. "huh..?" it managed to say before some kind of reddish lasers started hitting at it again.

Sonya heard a bone chilling laugh somewhere above her and saw a massive helicopter float in the air, the laser like blasts coming from it and hitting the blue robot.

_What the Hell is going on here!?_ she managed to thought as she saw the blue robot had started to move. It rolled to it's side, then took a roll in the air taking hold of the chopper above her, but still landing on the ground again. Smashing half of her car to smithereens when it landed back down.

She had turned in the same time the robot had flown past her head, and now watched her crumbled car in awe. She looked past her car and watched the two robots wrestle in the ground.

_Now's a good time to pass out, right..?_ her brain thought as the darkness beckoned her. _Yes, it was.._

_--_

She woke up on a strange surface. It wasn't as soft as normal beds, but there was something soft that she couldn't quite place right now. She blinked her eyes a little, sensing that a bright light was just above her, blinding her some.

"She's waking" a male voice said from somewhere. _A doctor?_ she thought and turned her head to the side a little. She saw Rad there, standing quite close to her.

"Rad..?" she asked out loud. "Hi, Sonya" he boy said back, concerned "how do you feel?"

Sonya checked her body. Nothing seemed hurt or otherwise odd. Everything was okay in her mind. So why was she here in this strange place?

"I'm okay.. But what..?"

"You might want to stand up a little, so you can meet our friends" Rad said smiling slightly.

"Uh.." Sonya said but did as the boy asked her to do. She regretted it immediately. She saw, not one or two, but eight of those robot thingies.

"Hello, Ms.MacKenzie" said the biggest of them all. A blue, red and white one. It stepped forward as it said hello and put its enormous robotic head downwards.

That was enough to freak Sonya out of her mind. "Jesus Christ!! What the Hell!!" she exclaimed and shot up like a lightning bolt. The metal head had the decency to draw his head away a little.

Rad managed to cut in though. "Sonya!! Sonya, it's okay, they won't harm you" he tried to convince her.

"Oh, yeah? I wouldn't be so sure after what I saw in the forest!" she shot back and her eyes darted wildly from one robot to another. The biggest one near her and Rad lifted an optic ridge at this, casting a look at the blue robot whom she had first seen.

"I didn't see her until I had hit the ground, Sir" the blue one said. _'Okay, so the one in front of her was some sort of leader to this pack..?'_ she guessed, still huffing a little in out of breath.

"Sideswipe probably saved your life from the Decepticons!" Sonya heard a boy's voice say behind her. It was Carlos who had somehow appeared on this bed with them. "Huh..? Decept what?" she asked from the boy, for the first time looking away from the robots. "Yeah! That helicopter was a stupid Decepticon! He might have taken you if he had had the chance to!" the boy said animatedly, whisking his arms around to make a point.

"Uh, okay.." she said bewildered and looked at the robots again. Rad saw that Sonya wasn't so much freaked anymore by their friends. Like, 90 not-so-freaked anymore.

"Hey, why don't you guys introduce yourself?" Rad asked from the robots.

So there was Red Alert, Hot Shot, Smokescreen, Scavenger, Blurr, Optimus Prime, Jetfire and Sideswipe.

"..and they are all our friends, so you don't have nothing to fear" Rad told Sonya when the introductions were over.

"Right.." she said. _This is a good time for this then,_ she thought, and picked up a wrench (that was ´human sized´) from the edge of the ´bed´ they were on top of. Picking it up she whisked it at full speed at Sideswipe. It connected with his left arm with a PANG.

"Hey!!" he exclaimed at that and massaged his arm.

"THAT'S FOR OBLITERATING MY CAR!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID FOR IT!? 10,000 BUCKS!! I SAVED FOR THAT CAR FOR AGES!!" she yelled at the robot.

Couple robots had a bemused expression on their faces at that. "We already discussed about that", Optimus said, "I think we can arrange something in return for you"

Sonya raised an eyebrow at that. Rad and Carlos took hold of her arms and started pulling her forward, "You're probably hungry! We have some grub here.."

So that's how she was pulled into the lives of the Transformers called Autobots. She learned about 

them, the evil Decepticons and their job here to rescue the minicons and maybe, just maybe end the civil war raging in their own planet.

--

"Err.. Thanks for the ride, Hot Shot" Sonya said to the yellow car that was parked in the White house's driveway later that day. Optimus had told her that she would have her old car back, all brand new when they were done with the repairs. Meanwhile, Hot Shot or Sideswipe would act as her automotive, would she need one.

"Yeah, thanks Hot Shot" Rad beamed next to her. "No problemo! Just give us a ring if you need a ride, Sonya. Mind you, I'd prefer being outside more myself. Red Alert's on my aft with the base repairing ALL the time.."

"Er.. Okay" Sonya said back, still feeling a little weird talking to a car.. That could transform into a massive robot.

"See ya later!!" the autobot yelled happily as it left back to the base.

--

Inside the house, Sonya crashed to the sofa. "Wow" she said and let her upper body fall to the sofa as well, "this was a WEIRD day.."

Rad laughed at her expression. "Yeah, it will take some getting used to.. But I think I need to do some homework, right?"

"Mmm.. Right. I left something on your desk. Do those and then we'll go.. to bed.." she mumbled, already half asleep. Rad left, but not before putting a shawl on top of her. Sonya didn't even stir at that.

--

The next day Sonya found herself going to the Autobot base with the kids. She had also met with Alexis. She was nice, just like Carlos was, and she found it easy to see them forming a team together.

"Hey, Sonya?" asked Red Alert as he came to the place where she was hanging out with the kids. At the moment they were playing Monopoly.

"Yeah?" she asked, curious, and put her cards to the table. This game was boring her. She had never liked table games anyway..

"We are fixing our ship, and I was just thinking.. There are couple places where we can't reach.. Because of our size. Would you be interested in helping us out?"

The idea of crawling inside an alien spaceship didn't appeal to her in some degree, but seeing the looks on the children's faces, she knew she couldn't say no.

"Okay, I'll do it" she heard herself say and listen to the kids yelling hurrah..

--

As she was rewiring whatever wires and plugs needed to be done, she heard someone listening to some oddly familiar music..

"Hey, who's listening to Aerosmith?" she asked with a teasing smile on her lips.

"You know Aerosmith?" the second in command, Jetfire, asked and came closer to her.

"Huh, yeah.. When they toured one year I went to their every gig" Sonya exclaimed happily. "I wouldn't wear this t-shirt for nothing you know" she said and pointed at her blue t-shirt, with the Aerosmith logo printed to the front.

Blurr was near her, doing his own share of fixing the ship. "Here we go.." he mumbled.

"Oh, SWEET! Finally someone who understands the same kind of music!" Sonya laughed at Jetfire and he just put the song to play louder.

_You think you're in love  
Like it's a real sure thing  
But every time you fall  
You get your ass in a sling  
You used to be strong  
But now it's ooh baby please  
'cause falling in love is so hard on the knees_

_We was making love when you told me that you loved me  
I thought ol' cupid he was taking aim  
I was believer when you told me that you loved me  
And then you called me someone elses name_

Sonya hummed to the song while fixing the wiring. Jetfire was doing some sort of robotic dance thingy behind her, which amused her to some degree.

"You know what you started now, right?" Blurr asked cynically. Sonya just cast an inquiring look at him. "He will play that 24/7 from now on.." Blurr muttered.

Sonya laughed. "Oh, come on Blurr! Aerosmith's not that bad!" Blurr just harrumphfed, and left.

"What's Mr.Moody Blues' problem?" Sonya asked Jetfire who had come to do something or another next to Sonya.

"Huh? Oh, Blurr's?" Jetfire said as he saw Sonya dip her head to Blurr's direction. "He's just like that all the time. A bit of a loner if you ask me"

"Oh, okay" Sonya listened as the song changed to Aerosmith's "Walk" and Jetfire tuned it down 

couple notches. Sonya giggled at his choice of song. "You are the weirdest guy I've.." she said but went silent after that. Would it be right to call a robot a guy?

"You've what?" Jetfire asked, curious. "Uh, nothing.." she mumbled, not looking away from her work.

"So, how's the wiring coming along?" he asked from the black haired girl. To his optics she was a tall girl for her age, slim and she had clear blue eyes. She had a black head bandanna that kept her hair from coming to block her view, the blue Aerosmith t-shirt, jeans and bluish shoes with a little high heel.

She turned her head to look up at him, smiled and quickly plugged the last couple wires. "All set" she announced. "Cool. Then I think we can take a fiver" Sonya was quite sure he was smiling under that mask.

"Hey, want me to show you something cool?" he asked as he extended his arm and opened his palm for her.

She stared at his open palm. "Er.. What are you..?"

Jetfire understood no one had yet carried her around like they did with the kids sometimes. "Oh, just hop on to my palm, I'll carry ya" She still looked hesitant and unsure. "Don't worry, you won't drop" She turned her unsure gaze to him, "I'd catch you anyhow. I'm fast like that" he added as an afterthought. She gave him a nervous smile and slowly eased herself to a sitting position onto his palm.

She had thought it would be cold touching the robot, but instead it was nicely lukewarm on his palm. Jetfire pointed out different corridors and room doors they passed on their way and told what they were. The base was literally a maze.. To such a small human like herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked him after a while. "Outside. I want to show you something" he answered. They reached the door going outside to a cliff after a while. Jetfire pressed a combination of codes in and the door hissed open. It was already dark outside.

"You ready?" he asked from her. "For what?" she asked, not knowing Jetfire was able to fly. She felt when the jets that were his feet powered up though, and that's when it dawned to her. "Oh no.." she whispered and braced herself. "Oh yeah!" Jetfire exclaimed and shot up to the sky.

Sonya closed her eyes and clenched her teeth tightly together the second Jetfire lifted off the ground. _I can't watch, I can't watch_.. she thought to herself and kept her eyes tightly shut. "You can open your eyes now" she heard Jetfire say. "No way! I won't open them until we are back on the ground!" she could feel the cold night air hit her face and whip her hair around.

"Oh, come on! It's a beautiful sight!" The flying mech laughed at her tightly shut eyes and expression "Tell you what, I'll take us down once you've opened your eyes at least for a little while. How's that, hm?"

Sonya was now in the tight hold of his fingers that he had curled around her when he had taken off. She would probably see straight down once she opened her eyes. The thought scared the wits out off her. "Uh, torturer.." she mumbled and Jetfire chuckled.

She slowly cracked one eye open just a little, she saw mostly black but here and there she could see lights from the houses down in the ground. She opened her other eye as well, looking down and seeing the beautiful landscape down below. Although it was night, there was some eerie beauty there.

_Was this what Jessie had lastly seen?_ the thought cut right through her and she felt tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Jetfire flew around for a while, registering her heartbeat lowering to its normal level. "Can you take me home?" she asked him, figuring they were close to the White household now. "Okay, hold on" he said and he felt her squirm a little, probably out of fright of going down. There was no need for that, for Jetfire's landing was very controlled and slow.

Rad was in the backyard waiting for them when they landed. "Hey guys! Had a nice fly, Sonya?" the boy asked from her tutor once Jetfire had put her down to the ground. "Uh.. I.." Sonya stumbled, and quickly ran inside the house, the backyard's door closing with a pang. Rad could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

"Huh..? What was that?" Jetfire asked the boy and cocked his head to one side, "Did I upset her or something?"

"I think it has something to do with her ex-boyfriend.." Rad said quietly and turned his head to look back at the house, "Damn, I thought she had gotten over that already.. Guess I was wrong."

"Her ex-boyfriend? What's an ex-boyfriend?" the flying mech asked and crouched down to one knee in front of the boy.

"Eh.. Well, girls have boyfriends and boys have girlfriends.. It's.. They date each other, you know, if they like each other and.. They do things together" Rad stumbled with telling the second in command the complexity of human relationships, "They _love_ each other and want to be together as much as possible. The ´ex-´ just means past tense."

"Oh, okay.. I guess I understood some of that" the autobot said, "But how's this got to do with.."

"With going nuts about flying? Her boyfriend was killed in an airplane crash a year ago" Rad said quietly, so if Sonya was listening in, she wouldn't hear him, "His father was the one piloting the plane. I don't know the specifics about the accident, though.."


End file.
